


Las cosas por su nombre

by frozenyogurt



Series: Trasroscados [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Esto también cuenta como porno emocional, Gen, M/M, Third Year, Unrequited Crush, Watari POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Como cualquier otra persona, Shinji tiene ojos y sabe apreciar la belleza a su alrededor. Tener algún enamoramiento no es algo nuevo para él, pero después de aquel partido de práctica contra Karasuno las cosas cambian por completo. Lo que comienza como un gesto tan inocente como intercambiar números de teléfono, termina convirtiéndose en una encrucijada de la que Shinji no puede huir por mucho tiempo.





	Las cosas por su nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para la más mejor hermana del mundo. Si no fuera por ella probablemente no me habría puesto a ver Haikyuu con seriedad y me habría perdido del mejor fandom de mi vida. 
> 
> De todas las parejas que te gustan, quería escoger una ship que no fuera común y terminé decantándome por Watari y Noya. Tiene algunos spoilers leves de la segunda temporada, aunque el fic está ambientado en el futuro de la serie, cuando los dos están en tercer año. Doy por hecho que Yahaba será el nuevo capitán de Seijoh porque Pretty Setter Squad (TM) al poder, el resto es más o menos de mi invención, sobre todo la hermanita de Watari, porque necesitaba una preadolescente que pusiera los puntos sobre las íes en la historia. 
> 
> Realmente espero que te guste, y que esta historia convierta a más de algún alma incauta porque en serio que explorar a estos dos personajes me convirtió en shipper en el camino.

Shinji es el primero en apoyar el partido de práctica contra Karasuno. Pone más entusiasmo que de costumbre, a tal punto que Kindaichi lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Kunimi frunce el ceño con extrañeza. Lo único que recibe por parte de Kyoutani es un gruñido, desde su posición en el suelo.

Todo el rostro le arde al ser el centro de atención, pero es la primera práctica formal que tienen con Yahaba como capitán del equipo. Quiere que su amigo se sienta apoyado, aún cuando reencontrarse con un rival como Karasuno resulte bastante agridulce.

—¿Karasuno? ¿No son quienes derrotaron a Shiratorizawa el torneo pasado?— la pregunta de uno de los kouhais de primer año, recién ingresados al equipo, suena hasta inocente. Pero Shinji siente una corriente eléctrica subiendo por toda su espalda.

Por suerte, Irihata-sensei regresa al centro del gimnasio y empieza a dar indicaciones para comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

El tema del partido de práctica no se retoma hasta después, cuando están todos en los vestidores. En ese momento su actitud es más prudente y silenciosa, pero sigue pareciéndole una buena idea.

 

+

 

Pierden el primer set, ganan el segundo y pierden el tercero. El marcador le da una peligrosa sensación de _dejá vú_ que recorre todo su cuerpo.

Sabe que no es el único, puede verlo especialmente reflejado en los brillantes ojos de Yahaba.

Se consuela pensando que el resultando no es del todo decepcionante porque ve esperanza en la mirada de Irihata-sensei. Cómo los movimientos de Kyoutani se acoplan cada vez más al compás del resto del equipo. Cómo Kunimi parece estar desarrollando poco a poco todo su potencial.

Shinji sonríe cuando se forma frente a Karasuno, al final del partido.

 

+

 

_Nishinoya Yuu._

De todos los miembros de Karasuno, es el primer nombre que memorizó sin problemas. Como haría cualquier líbero de Miyagi que se precie de serlo. Shinji no puede compararse con Oikawa, quien tenía milimetrado todos los movimientos del armador de Karasuno, pero sí es buen observador.

Además, el líbero estrella de Karasuno es difícil de ignorar. Su fama le precede desde la secundaria Chidoriyama, su presencia en la cancha nunca pasa desapercibida, realizando alguna jugada que parece imposible para la imaginación. Pero no es sólo eso, sino también su personalidad que parece acapararlo todo cuando se lo propone.

Es el tipo de persona a la que Shinji no se acercaría fuera de un contexto deportivo porque le resulta muy intimidante.

—¡Estuviste genial en el juego de hoy!

Por eso es que queda estático, creyendo por un instante que no le están hablando a él. Pero ahí está, con la red enrollada entre sus manos y mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, el líbero de Karasuno.

Sus mejillas se encienden sin que Shinji pueda evitarlo, entre avergonzado por la atención y estupefacto por aquella frase.

—¿Qué?— su torpe respuesta lo pone aún más en evidencia. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que alguien llegue a rescatarlo pero Yahaba es el más cercano y parece bastante entretenido platicando con el capitán de Karasuno.

—¡Te digo que estuviste genial! ¡Eres muy bueno! Siempre lo he pensado, pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo. Me llamo Nishinoya Yuu— él continúa hablando como si nada y se presenta sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Está a punto de decirle que ya sabe cómo se llama, pero al final se arrepiente. Tiene el presentimiento que sonaría algo inquietante en voz alta.

—Watari Shinji— balbucea, regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto de la conversación casi puede traducirse como un monólogo. Nishinoya alabando su juego y Shinji asintiendo de tanto en tanto. Gesticula mucho al hablar, sus brazos moviéndose tan rápido que Shinji no sabe si ya se dio cuenta que el partido terminó hace unos minutos. Pero su presencia es cálida y risueña, en especial porque le habla como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al final no sabe cómo pero intercambian números de teléfono.

Todavía no se lo cree cuando se despiden, Nishinoya agitando la mano cuando se están subiendo al autobús.

 

+

 

Es un trámite de cortesía.

Al menos es lo que se repite Shinji cada vez que da con el nombre de Nishinoya en su lista de contactos. No es la primera vez que intercambia números de teléfono con alguien, es una práctica común luego de hacer entrenamientos por todo Miyagi.

Pero nunca pasa de eso, una cortesía. Algún mensaje puntual de cara a los torneos y poco más.

Por eso tiene que releer un par de veces cuando aparece en su pantalla un chat de _“Nishinoya Y.”_ como si tal cosa. Su primer instinto es creer que se trata de su imaginación, pero cada relectura le prueba lo contrario.

Shinji no sabe bien qué pensar. Mucho menos cuando ve tantos emojis en la burbuja de chat. La única persona que escribe con tanta mezcla de caracteres y emojis es su hermana Noriko. Pero ella tiene doce años, no sabe si realmente cuenta.

 

+

 

Chatean un par de veces por semana. La mayoría del tiempo son mensajes inconexos de Nishinoya sobre voleibol. A veces incluso se atreve a preguntarle directamente cómo van las prácticas en Seijou.

Shinji siempre responde (por cortesía), aunque le da muchas vueltas al tema de las prácticas. Sabe que es una completa tontería, pero es de la idea que no puede confraternizar demasiado con nadie de Karasuno. Es una especie de cuestión de honor que tiene mucho sentido en su cabeza pero no logra explicar con palabras.

Quizás por eso es que no comenta con nadie sus intercambios con Nishinoya. Se siente incluso más culpable de lo normal cuando revisa su teléfono con alguno de sus compañeros presentes. Cuando se trata de Yahaba siempre tiene la ridícula impresión que éste se queda cuestionándolo en silencio.

Es mucho peor cuando va también Kyoutani revoloteando a su alrededor. Shinji siempre deja el teléfono hasta el fondo de la maleta en las ocasiones que se van los tres juntos hasta la parada de autobús.

Lo más absurdo de todo es la punzada de remordimiento cuando responde los mensajes de Nishinoya casi dos horas después.

 

+

 

Cuando su hermanita le escribe quejándose de que se acabaron sus paletas favoritas, Shinji no tiene problema en ofrecerse a comprar más. Una propuesta automática e inocente que ya ha hecho en otras ocasiones. Con prácticas casi todos los días, suele tardar en volver a casa, así que muchas veces llegan mensajes de su madre o Noriko con encargos de último minuto.

El único problema que tiene esa noche es que cuando llega al supermercado habitual, las paletas favoritas de su hermana están agotadas. Por eso termina yendo a otro sitio, alejándose de su ruta habitual, con la esperanza de volver a casa triunfal.

—¡Seijou!— Shinji por poco deja caer la cesta de compras cuando escucha la exclamación a sus espaldas.

Por un momento está tan desorientado que cuando se gira, apenas termina de creérselo. Nishinoya Yuu está ahí frente a él, sonriéndole con todos los dientes, como si esta coincidencia no le causara otra cosa más que alegría. Shinji separa sus labios, en un intento inútil por decir algo y no parecer grosero.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo bromeaba!— para su fortuna (o desgracia), Nishinoya sigue hablando, usando todo su cuerpo en el proceso— ya sé que es _Watari_. Es sólo que eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta llega sin que Shinji tenga una excusa más elaborada e interesante que buscar un postre para su hermanita. Así que viéndose acorralado, con la enorme sonrisa de Nishinoya metiéndole presión, opta por la única opción que tiene.

Sinceridad.

—Se agotaron las paletas favoritas de mi hermana. Pensé probar suerte en este supermercado— demasiado consciente de sí mismo, Shinji no sabe cómo es capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Que Nishinoya esté prestándole atención absoluta no ayuda a menguar sus nervios. Justo como una aparición divina, nota la marca de paletas favorita de Noriko, en la nevera que está justo detrás de Nishinoya. No sabe si es el destino burlándose de él, pero al menos tiene algo más que balbucear para evitar parecer un inútil— y creo que fue buena idea.

Es automático, él señalando la nevera y Nishinoya volteándose para ver de qué se trata. Lo que Shinji no espera es que dé un saltito, con expresión casi eufórica, llamando la atención de unos cuantos que se pasean con sus carretillas en el pasillo de congelados.

Shinji no está seguro si debe sentirse avergonzado o dejarse llevar por la aparente euforia de Nishinoya.

—¡ _GariGari Kun_! ¡También son mis favoritos! No conozco a tu hermana, pero tiene buen gusto— antes que pueda siquiera decir algo más, él ya está abriendo la nevera, alabando el sabor de las paletas. Dice tantas palabras por minuto que a Shinji le cuesta seguirlo, pero avanza un par de pasos más, acercándose a la nevera— soda es mi sabor favorito. ¿Cuál quieres para tu hermana?

Por suerte eso último sí lo pilla rápido y no tiene ni que pensar una respuesta.

—Sandía. Podría comerlo todos los días— susurra, con una media sonrisa. Nishinoya no pierde tiempo y deja dos paletas, quizás acertando en la suposición que Noriko no aceptará sólo una.

—¡Esa también es deliciosa! Pero dile que tiene que probar la de soda, le encantará, te lo aseguro— sigue hablando como si esa fuera una conversación que tuvieran todo el tiempo. Como un par de amigos de toda la vida. Por eso Shinji no se sorprende cuando Nishinoya se empina para sacar más paletas y deja una extra en su cesta, pronunciando la sonrisa— llévasela, no te arrepentirás.

Shinji asiente, sonriendo en un vano intento por ocultar sus nervios.

—Gracias Nishinoya-san— dice con solemne respeto, pero enseguida se arrepiente porque a Nishinoya le cambia la cara.

—¡No soy tu senpai!— exclama, con aire visiblemente ofendido y Shinji tiene las disculpas atoradas en la garganta. Por fortuna, continúa— llámame Noya y así acepto las gracias— se lo pide con tanta intensidad que Shinji se rinde ante las circunstancias antes de abrir la boca.

—Está bien… Noya-san.

 

+

 

De vuelta en casa, Noriko lo recibe con una radiante sonrisa cuando ve que regresa con sus paletas. Alza las cejas, cargadas de curiosidad, cuando Shinji le muestra la favorita de Nishinoya, sugiriendo que pueden probarlo entre los dos.

Su hermana se deja convencer fácilmente, es ella quien da el primer mordisco a la paleta, sin esperar siquiera que ésta se descongele un poco. Noriko arruga todos los músculos de la cara, sus encías sufriendo con toda seguridad. Él hace otro tanto, degustando el sabor a soda en la punta de su lengua.

Shinji no puede resistir la tentación de tomarle una foto a la paleta mordida y enviársela a Nishinoya. Sólo adjunta una línea, aceptando lo rica que está.

La respuesta que recibe, varios minutos después, es muy efusiva y cargada de emojis.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, la relee antes de dormir, envolviéndose en las sábanas con un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

 

+

 

—¿Vamos a tener otro partido de práctica con Karasuno?— Shinji llega diez minutos más tarde de lo normal a la práctica, porque se atrasó copiando unos apuntes en la última hora de clases.

Así que lo reciben las palabras de Kunimi, como un disparo a quemarropa del que apenas puede reponerse.

—Será el próximo viernes, después de clases. Esta vez será en nuestro gimnasio así que estaremos media hora antes para tener todo listo— Yahaba siempre es el primero en llegar, el capitán ya tiene puesto su uniforme y está sentado en el suelo, atándose las zapatillas.

Aunque no le pasa desapercibido el intercambio de miradas entre Kunimi y Kindaichi, Shinji finge no tener tiempo para nada más que apresurarse a los vestidores porque tiene prisa. De camino escucha a Kyoutani hablar por lo bajo sobre el partido que tuvieron semanas atrás. Algo como que ahora está más en forma y que verán de qué está hecho.

Shinji no hace eco de ningún comentario, se cambia lo más rápido que puede y empieza con el calentamiento en una esquina, casi rezagado del resto.

Hace un esfuerzo por parecer tan concentrado como siempre durante el entrenamiento. Recibe todos los balones que llegan a su zona y se siente satisfecho al ver la expresión tranquila de Irihata-sensei al terminar la sesión.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre, Watari— todo se va al traste con el comentario de Yahaba. Siente la mano de éste sobre su hombro, una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

No sabe exactamente cómo es que mantiene el duelo de miradas, se siente más acorralado de lo normal porque por encima del hombro de Yahaba, está la presencia silenciosa e intimidante de Kyoutani.

—¿Qué…?— su voz suena distraída y sus hombros se encogen por un impulso, mientras simula una sonrisa— no es nada.

Yahaba alza las cejas, por un momento parece que está a punto de replicar algo pero el llamado de Mizoguchi-sensei desvía la atención de todos a un costado de la cancha.

Tiene una presión incómoda en la boca del estómago, las palabras de Yahaba resonando en su cabeza. Hasta este momento nunca tuvo la impresión de estar mintiendo, o mucho menos de estar ocultando algo a sus compañeros.

Ahora ya no está tan seguro.

 

+

 

Nishinoya le escribe esa noche, todo en mayúsculas, para anunciarle del partido de práctica.

Relee el mensaje, aunque sólo sean dos líneas, mezcla de letras y demasiados signos de exclamación. Ya está en cama, recostado bajo las sábanas y aún con ese cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Lo peor de todo es que a una parte de él le gustaría sentirse otra vez culpable, como cuando Yahaba sugirió que estaba más callado de lo normal. Pero ya no puede concentrarse en eso que parece tan lejano. Mucho menos cuando lo único que hace es releer el chat, una y otra vez.

Es la primera vez que Shinji le responde únicamente con emojis.

Esa noche se duerme pensando que quizás sí, tal vez está ocultando algo conscientemente.

 

+

 

El trecho hasta el viernes se vuelve infinito.

O al menos así es como Shinji vive el día a día. No hay nada especialmente distinto en su rutina, salvo que Nishinoya le escribe todos los días. Sobre todo al caer la noche, adivina que es cuando sale de sus propios entrenamientos.

Sus intercambios son cortos y espaciados, en especial porque Shinji se queda a practicar una hora extra con Yahaba y Kyoutani. No quiere que ninguno de los dos lo vea demasiado pendiente del teléfono.

No sabría cómo afrontar un nuevo interrogatorio.

—Será todo por hoy…— siempre es Yahaba quien marca el final de la práctica. La mayoría de las veces Kyoutani finge contradecirlo, casi por costumbre, no por verdadero cansancio.

Él ni siquiera protesta, pues eso significa mirar descuidadamente su celular, pretendiendo mandar un mensaje a casa.

Trata de no pensar demasiado si Yahaba se queda mirándolo más de la cuenta. Se convence a sí mismo que no significa nada y se esfuerza por animar a sus dos compañeros a que se den prisa para alcanzar el próximo autobús.

 

+

 

—¿Cómo que nos vemos mañana? Todavía faltan varias paradas hasta tu casa, Watari— todos sus intentos de despedirse con normalidad se van a la basura cuando escucha la pregunta de Yahaba. Tan directa, lo imposibilita, dejándolo sin una respuesta elaborada.

Traga en seco mientras ve la expresión curiosa de su amigo, todavía sentado en el autobús. Shinji sonríe lo mejor que puede, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no está haciendo nada malo. Si ya la mirada de Yahaba lo pone nervioso, procura ignorar el ceño fruncido de Kyoutani.

—Tengo que comprar algo en el supermercado. Mi hermana me lo pidió— técnicamente no está mintiendo, sólo manipula un poco la información para no hablar sobre Nishinoya. No es una conversación que quiera tener el miércoles por la noche y mucho menos con Yahaba o Kyoutani.

De hecho, no es una conversación que quiera tener con nadie.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos mañana— Shinji les regala la mejor de sus sonrisas. No le da tiempo para escuchar sus despedidas porque se apresura hacia la fila que se forma en la entrada del autobús.

No se atreve a mirar atrás, pero está seguro que Yahaba aún debe tener la misma expresión de incredulidad. Shinji se repite que le dio una respuesta tan válida como cualquier otra. Y que de verdad no está mintiendo del todo, Noriko querrá sus paletas de nuevo.

Lo único que no le dijo a Yahaba y Kyoutani es que además de eso, él quiere una excusa casual para escribirle a Nishinoya de nuevo.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando se baja del autobús y enfila hacia la entrada del supermercado.

 

+

 

El jueves recibe una foto de Nishinoya.

Ya está en su habitación para entonces, lleva la ropa de dormir dispuesto a conciliar el sueño. Pero se queda mirando el teléfono más de la cuenta.

Es tan sólo un _selfie_ de Nishinoya con su uniforme de práctica, sonriéndole a la cámara y sus dedos haciendo el símbolo de victoria.  Lo único que pone luego es un simple “¡Nos vemos mañana!” con más signos de exclamación de lo necesario.

A Shinji se le escapa una sonrisa, aferrándose un poco más a la almohada, hundiéndose en el colchón, espantando el sueño sin querer.

El peso de la realidad lo golpea un poco, aceptando lo inevitable.

No es la primera vez que alguien llama su atención, y hace tiempo aceptó que sólo le gustaban los chicos. Pero esto es distinto. Shinji sabe lo que es dejarse deslumbrar por la magnética presencia de Oikawa Tooru o reparar más de la cuenta en la ancha espalda de Kyoutani.

Quedarse mirando una foto con el estómago encogido es una experiencia tan nueva como placentera. Shinji siente que le arde todo el rostro, sabe que la situación es un poquito patética y se obliga a dejar el teléfono a un lado, buscando dormir finalmente.

Es sólo un enamoramiento.

No es nada del otro mundo, pasa todos los días.

Pero ahora que lo llama por su nombre, no puede evitar intimidarse. _Sólo un poco_ , se repite a sí mismo mientras se arropa de pies a cabeza.

 

+

 

Ganan el partido.

Es sólo una práctica, pero a Shinji la sensación de triunfo le hace eco en todo su cuerpo.

En especial cuando Yahaba pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Shinji se deja llevar por la emoción y lo abraza con firmeza, sabe que los primeros meses como capitán han sido una tormenta de emociones para su amigo.

Pero él sabe que dará buenos frutos, que incluso Kyoutani parece más integrado y ni siquiera hay que insistirle para que asista a los entrenamientos.

Shinji está feliz, con esperanzas más reales de cara al próximo torneo. Por eso ignora el golpeteo incesante de su corazón, ese que no tiene nada que ver con el deporte.

—¡Watari!— se siente expuesto cuando escucha que lo llaman. Está a atrapado entre la voz de Nishinoya a su espalda y la expresión curiosa de Yahaba. Kyoutani mira por encima del hombro de éste, un par de pasos más atrás, sin disimular siquiera su interés.

Sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria, cuenta silenciosamente hasta tres y gira sobre sus talones.

Se encuentra directamente con la sonrisa de Nishinoya, quedándose sin aliento por unos segundos.

—¡Estuviste increíble!— por suerte, él no parece darse cuenta de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sólo coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros, removiéndolo un poco, la emoción exudando por cada poro de su piel— ¡Felicidades!

Aunque se siente abrumado al saberse el centro de atención, Shinji tiene el suficiente autocontrol para sonreír y agradecer con un gesto, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

—Tú también, Noya-san.

La reacción es automática, Nishinoya arruga las cejas, visiblemente confundido. Un cosquilleo incómodo se extiende por sus mejillas, pero Shinji hace un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada.

—Me haces sentir muy viejo, Watari— es todo cuanto dice, antes de lanzar una carcajada. Se ríe con todo el cuerpo, agitando las manos como si acabara de contar el chiste el siglo. Shinji no acaba de entender por qué su formalismo le sigue pareciendo gracioso, pero sonríe. La energía de Nishinoya es contagiosa y magnética, a tal punto que apenas le importa la cercanía de Yahaba o Kyoutani, unos cuantos pasos a su espalda.

—Lo siento— sonríe, balanceándose sobre sus talones, ignorando el temblor en sus rodillas— pero sí es verdad que jugaste muy bien.

Nishinoya le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, rompiendo todos los límites del espacio personal y sigue hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Es casi como hablar por el chat, sólo que con más audiencia.

Shinji decide que no le importa, sólo concentrándose en la sonrisa de Nishinoya, perdiéndose en ella sin reparo alguno.

 

+

 

—Deberíamos quedar un día de estos.

—¿Qué?

Shinji no quiere sonar grosero o fuera de lugar, pero la pregunta brota de sus labios como un torpedo. El tono de Nishinoya es tan casual, su sonrisa intacta y sin segundas intenciones, que se siente repentinamente mareado. Parpadea varias veces, seguro de haber escuchado bien.

El gimnasio está casi vacío, el resto de Karasuno agrupándose en una esquina, revisando que todas sus pertenencias estén dentro de las mochilas. Sabe que en el otro extremo estarán Yahaba y Kyoutani, contemplando todo con más atención de la necesaria.

El cosquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo es incómodo y Shinji está demasiado consciente de sí mismo para ser capaz de responder. Nishinoya parece notarlo, porque frunce ligeramente el ceño, dando un paso al frente.

—¡Sí! Es genial tener otro líbero con el cual hablar, es una lástima que Morisuke-kun viva tan lejos, estoy seguro que también te caería muy bien— sigue hablando como si nada, aunque la sonrisa disminuye hacia el final. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y Shinji se siente algo mejor al notar que no es el único nervioso— a menos claro, que tengas cosas que hacer. ¡Eso lo entiendo! Es sólo que, como te digo, es genial tener con quién hablar ciertas…

—Los domingos termino las prácticas con el equipo después de mediodía— le sabe mal interrumpirlo pero siente que si no se lanza de una vez, perderá completamente la fortaleza. Carraspea, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, fijándose por un instante en la punta de sus zapatillas deportivas. Para cuando encuentran sus miradas de nuevo, Nishinoya está sonriendo abiertamente otra vez— podríamos…

—¡Eso suena genial! Este domingo nos tomamos un descanso. Ukai-sensei dice que es importante descansar. Aunque probablemente Shouyou y Kageyama se salten todas las normas y vengan a practicar, yo sí pienso tomarme su palabra al pie de la letra. ¡Ya sé! Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa que vende helados artesanales. Puedes traer a Noriko-chan si quieres, le encantará.

Es demasiada información para procesar, Shinji apenas puede respirar, pero consigue asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Sabe que está sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero si Nishinoya lo nota, no le dice nada al respecto.

—Eso suena bien…

—¡Noya-san! ¡Ya es hora!

Su respuesta es un susurro que se pierde entre los llamados del resto de Karasuno. Nishinoya agita la mano en el aire cuando les escucha y se gira una última vez hacia él. Shinji siente el corazón encogerse con fiereza en su pecho, está convencido que acabará por explotar de un momento a otro.

—Te escribo para ponernos de acuerdo con la hora exacta. ¡Nos vemos el domingo, Watari!— se despide efusivo, una bola de energía que se aleja de él a toda velocidad, dejándole el recuerdo de su sonrisa y aquel cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Le toma un par de minutos reunir fuerza de voluntad para encarar a sus compañeros. Los de primero cuchichean en una esquina, mientras que Kindaichi y Kunimi están sentados en el suelo, quitándose las zapatillas con total normalidad.

No tiene tanta suerte con Yahaba, sus ojos entrecerrados con expresión inquisitiva.

—No sabía que… habías hecho buenos amigos en Karasuno— su tono no es de reproche, parece más curioso que molesto. Pero para Shinji es como si tuviera cinco años y su madre le estuviera pillando haciendo una travesura.

—Noya-san y yo intercambiamos contactos el pasado partido de práctica— se encoge de hombros, sonando lo más casual que puede pero está seguro que sus cuerdas vocales lo traicionan al último minuto, la voz temblándole contra su voluntad.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más al respecto, la llamada del entrenador no les da mayor oportunidad.

Antes de volverse a casa, juraría que Yahaba y Kyoutani cuchichean a sus espaldas, pero decide que no le importa. Shinji tiene cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar en este momento.

 

+

 

No es una cita.

Shinji lo tiene claro desde el principio. Pero por si las dudas, recuerda que Nishinoya insinuó que podía incluso llevar a su hermanita para que probara los helados. Una forma sutil de evaporar cualquier intento de romanticismo.

Aún así, no puede evitar sentirse ansioso, en especial el sábado por la noche. Llega con el cuerpo entumecido por el entrenamiento y siente calambres hasta en la punta de los pies.

Se revuelve en la cama, cansado pero incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Mira el mensaje de Nishinoya, cargado de emojis y recalcándole que se vean a las dos de la tarde.

Definitivamente no es una cita.

El problema es que no deja de preguntarse qué pasaría si lo fuese.

 

+

 

—¡Te dije que te gustarían!

Shinji contiene la respiración mientras ve cómo Nishinoya balancea su helado de chocolate entre las manos. Por un instante tiene la certeza que el helado acabará en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa consigue mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando por fin llegan a un asiento libre en el parque, Shinji puede disfrutar sin preocupaciones de su helado de coco. Es cierto, está realmente delicioso, lo suficiente para que se concentre en su sabor y se olvide por un instante del latigazo de nerviosismo que aqueja a su cuerpo de tanto en tanto.

—Gracias por la invitación, Noya-san.

Como ya es costumbre, él se revuelve ante la mención del honorífico. Están sentados uno al lado del otro, Shinji con los pies muy juntos y tocando el suelo; Nishinoya con uno de los pies apoyado en el borde de la banca. Ya lleva el helado casi por la mitad, mientras que Shinji está saboreando lentamente el suyo.

El sabor a coco explota en la punta de su lengua, embarra sus labios y él disfruta por un instante del silencio a su alrededor. Ya conoce a Nishinoya lo bastante para saber que estos momentos de quietud no suceden tan a menudo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Se queda estático, conteniendo la respiración, porque el silencio se rompe con una petición que no espera en lo absoluto. Cuando ladea el rostro, el cono de helado sólo conserva un tercio de su tamaño y Nishinoya lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Hay algo intenso y genuino en su expresión que lo desarma por completo.

Sabiendo que no puede negarse, Shinji ni siquiera lo intenta. Asiente en silencio, con una sonrisa que oculta detrás de su helado de coco.

—¿Jugabas como armador antes, cierto?— Nishinoya se inclina un poco hacia él, saltándose todas las normas del espacio personal. Pero Shinji no presta demasiada atención a eso, porque el peso de aquellas palabras resuena en sus oídos.

Nishinoya aguarda en silencio, le gustaría que en ese momento tuviese un ataque de verborrea, pasar de un tema a otro con tanta facilidad como cuando están chateando. Pero sus labios están sellados, sus ojos esperando ansiosos una respuesta.

—Sí. Cuando estaba en secundaria jugaba en esa posición. Pero en preparatoria las cosas cambiaron. Nadie podía hacerle competencia a Oikawa-san y una tarde el entrenador sugirió que probara como líbero— Shinji lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Irihata-sensei sonriendo satisfecho al final de la práctica, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

_“Tienes potencial en esa posición. Piénsalo, Watari”._

  —¡Lo sabía!— Nishinoya parece encantado con su respuesta. Shinji tiene que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle qué tanto pensó al respecto antes.

En lugar de ello se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia y frota sus pies, uno contra el otro, dando otro mordisco a su cono de helado.

—Fue un poco extraño al principio, pero ahora no lo cambiaría por nada— no intenta siquiera disimular el toque de orgullo en sus palabras. Lo que para otro hubiera significado un paso atrás, o una excusa fácil para deprimirse, Shinji se siente más que satisfecho. Es feliz de ser útil para sus compañeros, por eso entrena hasta el cansancio, en especial los últimos meses, cuando ve cómo poco a poco la nueva energía que inyecta Kyoutani se convierte en un soplo de aire fresco para todo el equipo.

Al principio se respiraba un ambiente más incómodo, con el peso de la ausencia de Oikawa-san y los demás graduados. Ahora, están rebuscando un rumbo a propio, que cada vez se hace más claro.

—Me gusta oír eso, líbero es la mejor posición, y te juro que estoy siendo totalmente objetivo— Nishinoya estalla en una carcajada, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Por suerte, Shinji tira de sus reflejos y no pierde el equilibrio, aunque unas gotas de helado salpican su pantalón— y ya sabía que no estaba equivocado. Por la forma en que haces los pases, tus movimientos son muy buenos, parece que ni siquiera lo piensas. A mí me costó un montón coordinar con Asahi-san. ¡Era un desastre al principio!

Es imposible contener la risa con todas las muecas de Nishinoya mientras le cuenta las dificultades que tuvo al entrenar. Una oleada de simpatía recorre su cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente qué se siente. A él también le costó al principio, aprender a pensar como un líbero y a moverse como uno, fue un camino lleno de dificultades, pero todo esfuerzo valió la pena.

—Siempre es difícil aprender cosas nuevas, pero el reto es igual de emocionante— añade, mientras termina por fin su helado de coco. Nishinoya está sonriendo con todos los dientes, una mano sobre el hombro de Shinji, apretándolo con firmeza.

En ese mismo instante, las palabras sobran, pues ambos saben exactamente de qué está hablando el otro.

El cosquilleo en su estómago aumenta con tanta insistencia que por un momento, Shinji teme por su salud.

 

\+  

 

—Tenemos que quedar otro día— al final de la tarde, Nishinoya dice aquello como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no rivales deportivos.

Quizás en boca de alguien más, aquella propuesta sonaría como un truco o burla, pero Shinji sabe que lo está diciendo en serio. A él tampoco le parece mala idea, tal vez lo único que le preocupa es la posibilidad de tener que explicarse frente a sus compañeros que está quedando con el líbero de Karasuno.

Pero eso es porque su mayor temor es que Yahaba se dé cuenta de lo que pasa por su cabeza con sólo una mirada. Su nuevo capitán es tan intimidante como Oikawa-san, al menos para Shinji.

—Suena bien. Diría que el próximo fin de semana pero tengo un trabajo de inglés pendiente y tendría que acabarlo pronto— cuando menciona sus pendientes escolares, la expresión de Nishinoya se transforma por completo.

Están caminando hacia la salida del parque, buscando la parada de autobuses más cercana. Pero por un instante lo único relevante es la expresión agonizante de Nishinoya.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! Yo tengo que hacer una presentación, no tengo problemas para hablar en público pero… ¿en inglés? ¡Es una tortura! Pero si saco malas calificaciones…— no tiene que terminar la frase, Shinji conoce bastante bien las consecuencias de números rojos en el promedio.

Siempre ha sido buen estudiante, sus padres no sólo se enorgullecen de su hijo deportista sino del que saca excelentes notas. En alguna ocasión incluso les prestó varios exámenes viejos a sus _kouhais_ , para ayudarles a estudiar. Recuerda con exactitud la expresión extasiada de Kindaichi, quien balbuceó apenas palabras de agradecimiento, mezcladas con vergüenza.

—No es tan difícil…— susurra, el resto de la frase en la punta de su lengua, justo cuando cruzan la salida del parque. Una parte de Shinji, con la voz de Yahaba, le susurra que es mala idea lo que está a punto de hacer. Pero el cosquilleo en su cuerpo marca todos sus movimientos, es como una bola de nieve que se precipita colina abajo— si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo a tu presentación.

Como es de esperar, la reacción es automática.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial, Watari!— antes que pueda darse cuenta, tiene el brazo de Nishinoya rodeando sus hombros. Toda su presencia lo arropa, mientras ambos caminan cuesta abajo hacia la parada de autobús.

Él sigue hablando, algo sobre las complicaciones del inglés y sobre las otras materias que le resultan difíciles. Shinji atina a contestar de tanto en tanto, con monosílabos, incapaz de hilvanar una frase coherente. La cercanía de Nishinoya se lo impide.

Sí que escucha los latidos de su corazón, mientras se recuerda que sólo es un enamoramiento y que ya pasará.

O eso espera.

 

+

 

—Si sigues gruñendo seguro que vas a resolver el problema— Yahaba tira del cuaderno de Kyoutani, quizás en un intento por revisar la tarea de matemáticas que tiene para mañana. Desde su asiento al otro extremo de la mesa, Shinji se prepara para un contraataque que nunca llega.

Kyoutani lo sorprende, apretando los labios y no diciendo ni una sola palabra mientras Yahaba hojea el cuaderno minuciosamente. Shinji adivina por su expresión, que seguro está conteniendo las ganas de proferir unos cuantos insultos.

—¿Suficiente? Te dije que se me daba bien…— masculla un poco al final, para salvaguardar su dignidad. Es Yahaba quien profiere un gruñido de protesta esta vez, devolviéndole el cuaderno.

Shinji sonríe, aunque finge concentrarse en sus propios apuntes de literatura, para que ninguno de los dos se meta con él. No comparten clase, pero a veces suelen estudiar juntos, en especial cuando algún examen difícil de acerca y sus calificaciones peligran. Irihata-sensei no es tan meticuloso en ese tema porque suele fiarse de ellos, pero nadie quería rendirle explicaciones a Mizoguchi-sensei si se iban a exámenes extraordinarios.

—Cuando acabes con matemáticas podemos pasar a inglés, si quieres. De todas formas casi acabo literatura— su gesto conciliador apacigua los ánimos de Kyoutani, Yahaba por su parte parece muy concentrado en su libro de biología.

—En unos minutos— Kyoutani no levanta la vista de su cuaderno y Shinji se permite reflexionar un instante en silencio, en aquel rincón apartado de la biblioteca.

Es viernes por la tarde, en una hora tienen entrenamiento y aunque debería estar concentrado en repasar sus apuntes, sus pensamientos no podrían estar más lejanos. Mañana sábado quedó de reunirse con Nishinoya, sólo un momento, para revisar su presentación de inglés.

Se pregunta un instante si será buena idea comentárselo a Yahaba y Kyoutani. Si dejarlo caer como si fuera algo casual, para convencerse a sí mismo que no está haciendo nada malo. Y quitarle secretismo también implicaría restarle seriedad al asunto.

Porque es sólo un enamoramiento. Nishinoya le gusta, pero no es como si planeara hacer algo al respecto. Se le pasará pronto, cuando estén a las puertas del torneo y no pueda pensar en otra cosa más que en voleibol.

—¿Watari?— es Yahaba quien lo saca de su línea de pensamiento. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, se da cuenta cómo todas sus buenas intenciones se evaporan— ya podemos comenzar, si quieres.

Será incapaz de decirles absolutamente nada.

 

+

 

El sábado por la tarde se encuentra con Nishinoya en una biblioteca pública. Shinji toma dos autobuses para llegar, porque está bastante lejos de su casa.

Cuando llega, no le toma más que un par de minutos divisar a Nishinoya, extrañamente callado en una de las mesas que está cerca de una de las ventanas. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan retraído y silencioso, tan concentrado en una cosa que no sea el voleibol.

Se queda a unos pasos, sin llamar realmente su atención, contemplando cómo juega con una de las esquinas de su cuaderno. Siente la mochila más pesada sobre su hombro, a pesar que sólo lleva dentro las notas de inglés y su cartera.

Carraspea y entonces él levanta la vista.

Shinji ya sabe que está perdido, pero la confirmación llega en forma de la sonrisa espontánea de Nishinoya.

—¡Gracias por venir, en serio!— cuando ya está sentado junto a él, deja sus apuntes sobre la mesa. Cree que es la quinta ocasión que escucha a Nishinoya darle las gracias, Shinji ya no sabe cómo restarle importancia al asunto.

—Ya te dije que no es nada…— susurra, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar toda su atención en la página escrita en inglés que tiene frente a sus ojos. Es un ensayo sobre el voleibol, para sorpresa de nadie. Nishinoya le comentó que la profesora les dejó una asignación libre, por lo que escogió su tema favorito.

—También pude hablar sobre mi comida favorita pero creo que la profesora apreciará más esto— balbucea, los codos sobre la mesa en actitud de descanso.

Shinji sonríe, releyendo el último párrafo, donde comenta las aspiraciones que tiene Karasuno de llegar otra vez al Torneo Nacional. Sabe que en su posición, él no debería alegrarse o emocionarse releyendo semejantes palabras, pero hay tanta intensidad en esas líneas que no puede evitarlo.

Sólo corrige unas cuantas faltas en gramática y otro tanto en ortografía, cambia un par de palabras para que los párrafos suenen más fluidos. Pero se queda releyendo de nuevo, contagiándose de toda la emoción que desprende el ensayo de Nishinoya.

—¡Bueno! Por lo visto el ensayo no estaba tan terrible, las clases con Chikara sí están funcionando— exclama Nishinoya un poco más efusivo de lo que debería, llevándose después ambas manos a la boca, recordando repentinamente dónde se encuentra.

Sabe que está hablando del capitán de su equipo, pues a fuerza de costumbre, Shinji acaba por memorizarse algunos nombres. Chikara. Ryuu. Asahi. Aunque por lo que entiende, este último se graduó el curso pasado.

—Espero que te vaya bien en el ensayo, después me cuentas— desliza la hoja sobre la mesa hacia él otra vez. Por un instante sus manos casi se tocan y a Shinji se le encoge el estómago— aunque no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que pusiste. No nos dejaremos ganar tan fácil, esta vez los dejaremos en el camino.

La frase sale de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo. No lamenta el tono amenazante tanto como lo cerca que están. Su corazón arremete con fuerza contra su pecho, está casi conteniendo la respiración.

Lo peor de todo, es que Nishinoya parece emocionado por sus palabras, contagiado por la promesa implícita de rivalidad implacable.

—¡Eso lo veremos, Watari! No voy a tener piedad contigo, aunque me hayas ayudado con esto— resulta obvio que está haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su tono de voz y evitar que los echen de la biblioteca. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, echando un vistazo rápido al ensayo, con el ceño fruncido— pero bien pensado te debo una, y no quiero tener deudas de cara al torneo. ¡Ya sé! Te invito a comer, aquí cerca hay un puesto de ramen muy bueno. ¿Qué dices?

No es como Shinji había planeado que derivara esta conversación.

Tampoco es como creía que iba a terminar su sábado.

Pero sabe exactamente cuál será su respuesta cuando siente la mano de Nishinoya sobre su hombro.

Sonríe, dejándose llevar, así como ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

—Tenemos un trato.

 

+

 

Nishinoya le escribe tres días después para decirle que la presentación fue un éxito. Sacó nota satisfactoria y eso evitará que el entrenador esté pisándole los talones por su promedio.

Relee la nota, una y otra vez, con una sonrisa en los labios. No demora en responder, llenando el chat de emojis. En momentos como éste se alegra que la mayoría de sus conversaciones no sean cara a cara. En los últimos días empieza a preguntarse si no está siendo demasiado obvio. Si las miradas de Yahaba son algo más que paranoia.

Se repite, muchas veces antes de dormir, que es sólo un enamoramiento sin importancia.

Mientras menos atención le preste, ya pasará. Tiene cosas más urgentes en qué ocuparse, como el voleibol o sus notas de la escuela.

Esa noche, sueña con la cancha, la risa de Nishinoya mezclándose con el sonido del balón rebotando en el suelo.

 

+

 

—Son casi las diez de la noche.

Yahaba está en medio de la cancha, mirándole a él y Kyoutani alternadamente, sin variar su expresión severa. Shinji no se mueve de su posición, a diferencia de Kyoutani quien se arrodilla para recoger uno de los balones que está en el suelo.

—Dijiste que practicáramos horas extras por nuestra cuenta. ¿Es que ahora estás arrepintiéndote?— su voz suena tan retadora como siempre, pero Shinji ya le conoce lo suficiente para reconocer el amago de sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a Yahaba fijamente.

—Llevamos casi dos horas, ¿te parece que eso es arrepentirme?— su capitán se cruza de brazos, ambas cejas enarcadas. El duelo de miradas es tan tenso que a cualquier otro podría intimidarle, pero desde su posición Shinji está conteniendo las ganas que tiene de reír.

A veces le parece increíble cómo han llegado a entenderse a la perfección, aún cuando lo hagan a través de advertencias y frases a medias.

—Vámonos ya, Watari. El capitán está cansado…— Kyoutani coloca una mano sobre su hombro, esta vez sin disimular la sonrisa maliciosa. La expresión de Yahaba se transforma, es el típico gesto que pone cuando está molesto y hace temblar a los de primer año. Como capitán, Yahaba mantiene un buen semblante, los cambios de humor están reservados casi exclusivamente para Kyoutani.

—¡Sabes bien que no lo estoy! Pero si el conserje nos encuentra a estas horas podremos tener problemas y no quiero que nos citen a la oficina del director— Yahaba carraspea, colocando las manos en su cintura, con un gesto más relajado que antes. Hace eso de mirarlos con desinterés cuando en realidad no está perdiendo de vista ninguno de sus movimientos— además, faltan dos semanas para las preliminares del torneo. Descansar también es una buena táctica.

Siente un nudo en la garganta, la cercanía de las preliminares siempre lo pone ansioso. Sabe que para Yahaba es una prueba, sus primeros partidos oficiales como capitán, espantar un poco el fantasma de Oikawa-san y trazar su propio camino.

La ansiedad también se transmite en los susurros de Kindaichi y Kunimi, ansiosos por hacer sus propias prácticas individuales. En el nerviosismo de los estudiantes de primer año, deseosos de ganarse un puesto en el equipo oficial.

Y sobre todo, aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta, en los mensajes cada vez más espaciados de Nishinoya. No chatean con la misma frecuencia y eso es señal suficiente para saber que está tan concentrado como él en los entrenamientos.

Shinji no puede quejarse porque está en la misma posición, pero sí lo echa un poco de menos.

Sólo un poquito.

—Podemos quedarnos sólo media hora más, luego te ayudaré a arrastrar a Kyoutani hacia la salida— Shinji sonríe abiertamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del aludido, quien gruñe por lo bajo algo que él no alcanza a entender.

Yahaba parece satisfecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar una carcajada.

—¡Acepto!— exclama, acercándose hasta ambos. Le da un golpecito rápido en el pecho a Kyoutani, con la expresión retadora que tiene reservada sólo para él— ya quita esa cara, para compensar los daños psicológicos la próxima vez te invitaré ese pollo grasiento que tanto te gusta comer.

Eso no ayuda a que los ánimos se calmen porque Kyoutani empieza a escupir insultos y Shinji casi esconde el rostro tras un balón, preguntándose si la media hora se convertirá en un duelo implacable de ese par.

 

+

 

—¿Y por qué vinimos a este supermercado, _oniisan_?— Noriko se cuelga de su brazo, la energía le sobra a pesar de haber pasado las últimas horas en sus prácticas con el club de atletismo.

Ese sábado por la tarde se ofrece a pasarlo con su hermana menor, su madre trabaja hasta la noche y su padre está fuera de Miyagi durante el fin de semana. Así que toca pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermanita, en especial porque estos días con los entrenamientos apenas han podido hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando pasa por ella a su escuela secundaria, Shinji sugiere que hagan una parada camino a casa.

—Pues da lo mismo este como cualquier otro ¿no? De todas formas queda cerca de tu escuela…— Noriko se lo reprocha con un puchero, haciéndole entender que un viaje de quince minutos en autobús no significa “cerca” para ella.

—Sólo valdrá la pena si llenamos la nevera de paletas. ¡Mis papás no lo van a notar siquiera!

—Creo que lo notarán si en lugar de pescado hay una torre de paletas— Shinji reprime lo mejor que puede la sonrisa, mientras él y Noriko recorren los pasillos del supermercado.

Sigue mintiéndose a sí mismo, diciéndose que pudo ser ese supermercado justo como cualquier otro. Mientras se encaminan hacia los productos congelados, se repite que sólo está allí para consentir a su hermanita. Que además, no hay posibilidad alguna de encontrar caras conocidas. Miyagi es muy grande, las coincidencias así sólo ocurren una en un millón.

—¿Cuánto traemos, _oniisan_? ¿Podemos llevar la caja que trae una docena?— Noriko agita la caja prácticamente frente a su rostro. Shinji está a punto de arrepentirse de esta excursión, pues por lo visto quedará en bancarrota.

—Supongo que puedo consentirte. Sólo por hoy— su hermana da una palmada de alegría, dejando la docena de paletas en el carrito. Está a punto de preguntarle si no quiere algo más, arriesgándose a que Noriko se antoje de más chucherías, pero apenas abre los labios cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpe prematuramente.

—¡Watari! ¿Pero cómo es que andas comprando chucherías a estas horas en lugar de estar entrenando?

La voz de Nishinoya es inconfundible, cuando Shinji se gira hacia él, se encuentra con su perenne sonrisa. Lleva la chaqueta de Karasuno cerrada hasta el cuello y la bolsa de deportes colgando del hombro derecho.

Shinji se odia un poco a sí mismo, incapaz de reprimir una expresión de sorpresa y mucho menos el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por suerte, se enfoca en la paleta que lleva Nishinoya en la mano, aferrándose a ella como su tabla de salvación.

—Pues podría decir lo mismo de ti, Noya-san— se encoge de hombros. No sabe cómo el gesto despreocupado le sale tan natural, quizás es porque la presencia de Noriko ayuda un poco. Su hermanita avanza un par de pasos, quedando a la par suya pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al recién llegado.

—¡Bueno! ¡Vengo de entrenar! ¡Tenía que conseguir algo dulce!— exclama, fijándose también en Noriko. Parpadea un par de veces, cargado de curiosidad, pero luego recupera la sonrisa— ¿Esta es tu hermana, eh?

—Tu cara no me suena de nada— antes que Shinji pueda presentarlos formalmente, Noriko da un paso al frente. La nariz arrugada y sin parpadear, mirando a Nishinoya con más curiosidad que recelo. Ella conoce a buena parte del equipo, en especial a Yahaba y Kyoutani, quienes han ido un par de veces a su casa para estudiar con más tranquilidad. Noriko se gira hacia él y poco le falta para tirar de la manga de su camisa— ¿Karasuno? ¿No es esa la escuela que…?

Su hermanita no acaba la frase, después de leer los kanjis en la chaqueta de Nishinoya las palabras sobran. Ella estuvo ahí para darle un fuerte abrazo luego de aquel partido que finalmente acabó en derrota.

El silencio entre los tres se vuelve incómodo y Shinji quisiera poder procesar todo con más rapidez. Decir algún comentario ingenioso que rompa el hielo. Pero, como ya es costumbre, Nishinoya se adelanta.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no le has dicho lo nuestro, Watari?— la frase sale natural de sus labios, sólo que esta vez no está sonriendo. Hay una seriedad inusual en su rostro y a Shinji se le hiela la sangre.

A su lado, Noriko suelta un espasmo, frunciendo las cejas y sin saber a cuál de los dos mirar por más de medio minuto.

—¿Qué…?— balbucea, hasta que la risotada de Nishinoya la interrumpe. Se está riendo a todo pulmón, Shinji está seguro que si su tono fuera unos cuantos decibeles más alto, haría temblar los cimientos del edificio. Pero el estruendo es suficiente para llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. De repente parece como si todos los que están en ese pasillo los están mirando.

Nishinoya se acerca hacia ambos y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Noriko, un gesto cómplice y como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¡Estoy bromeando! Nishinoya Yuu, a sus órdenes. Sí, voy a Karasuno, pero aún así tu hermano y yo somos amigos. Todo fue porque tuvimos un partido de práctica hace unos meses. Fui yo quien le dije que en este supermercado siempre venden de tus paletas favoritas, Noriko-chan— Nishinoya sólo parece tener ojos para su hermana en este momento y Shinji lo agradece.

Así no tiene por qué fijarse en que tiene los labios separados pero en mutismo absoluto, atontado e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Es un poco patético si se pone a pensarlo, la manera en que arremete su corazón contra el pecho, porque es la primera vez que lo escucha decir en voz alta que son amigos. Y que además, recuerde el nombre de su hermana.

—¿Oh eso es cierto? ¡Gracias, Nishinoya-san! Ya llevamos una docena— Noriko extiende un brazo, tomando el carrito de las compras y arrastrándolo en dirección a Nishinoya. Ambos hacen conexión gracias a la comida, Noriko enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa perfecta.

—¡Una docena! Tú sí que sabes, Noriko-chan. ¿Cuántas de esas piensas dejarle a tu hermano?— Nishinoya se muerde el labio inferior, quizás conteniendo una carcajada. Shinji no puede pensar con claridad porque ahora lo está mirando fijamente.

—Un par…— Noriko se cuelga de su brazo, trayéndolo un poco a tierra.

—¿Sólo un par? ¡No seas tan cruel!— él vuelve a reír, el sonido de su risa haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago de manera inevitable— tendré que enseñarte un par de trucos para que robes paletas sin que nadie lo note.

La risa de Nishinoya se mezcla con la de su hermana y por un instante Shinji se concentra en eso, olvidándose de todo lo demás. No sabe exactamente en qué momento Noriko dice que todavía les faltan unas cuantas cosas por comprar y le pregunta a Nishinoya si no los acompaña. Con lo sociable que es su hermana, la propuesta no le sorprende, pero sí se queda asombrado cuando Nishinoya acepta.

Shinji camina con pasos torpes por los pasillos del supermercado, con nuevas perspectivas sobre las probabilidades y coincidencias en Miyagi.

 

+

 

—¡Nos vemos, Noya-san!— cuando se despiden a las puertas del supermercado, Noriko ya trata a Nishinoya de manera más informal. Pensar que a él le tomó varios días y decenas de chats resulta ahora bastante ridículo.

—¡Nos vemos! Cuídense mucho, y Watari recuerda que las paletas son un estímulo después de los entrenamientos. ¡Te quiero en forma para el torneo!— Nishinoya agita ambas manos para despedirse, con una rápida reverencia antes que su paquete lleno de chucherías pierda el balance y acabe desparramado en el suelo.

—Tú también cuídate, Noya-san…— Shinji alza la mano tímidamente, dejando que su hermana sea quien se lleve toda la efusividad del momento.

Cuando él se aleja en dirección contraria, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que su hermana le da un codazo amistoso. Noriko está radiante, contenta por aquel encuentro y por un instante Shinji se pregunta si su hermana lo habrá adivinado. Ella tiene ese sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado para su edad. Siente una opresión en el estómago, porque esto no es como cuando Yahaba lo mira con gesto sospechoso. De su capitán puede librarse en cuanto sale de la escuela, pero si Noriko decide acosarlo por respuestas, no tiene escapatoria.

—Me agrada Noya-san. Es una lástima que no pueda corear su nombre en el torneo, sería traición— suspira al final su hermana, mientras saca una de las paletas de su paquete. Por lo visto la impaciencia le puede y será incapaz de esperar hasta llegar a casa.

—Noya-san es…— por un instante parece muy seguro de lo que va a decir pero la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana lo cohíbe. Shinji carraspea, concentrándose en el semáforo del paso peatonal, a punto de cambiar a rojo. Ambos hermanos detienen el paso y él finge interesarse en la conversación otra vez— digamos que se hace querer.

Noriko se ríe, después da una mordida a su paleta y asiente con la cabeza.

—Tiene carisma, así entiendo por qué te agrada tanto— parece un comentario sin malicia, pero Shinji se queda sin aliento.

Una parte de él quisiera decirle a su hermana qué tanta razón tiene. Que de hecho, no es sólo que Nishinoya le agrade, sino que en los últimos meses no hace otra cosa más que pensar en él durante sus ratos libres. Que a veces incluso invade sus sueños, haciendo algo incómodos sus amaneceres.

Mientras espera la luz verde del semáforo, Shinji se pregunta qué pasaría si lo dice en voz alta. Una confesión no tiene por qué esperar nada a cambio, quizás lo que necesita para seguir adelante y superar este enamoramiento ridículo sea llamar las cosas por su nombre.

Sigue pensando en ello esa noche, cuando ya su hermana está adormecida en el sofá y él hace zapping en la tv con el único propósito de sentir cansancio e irse a la cama. Pero no puede cuando recibe un último chat de Nishinoya, cerca de medianoche.

Son saludos llenos de emojis, comentarios sobre Noriko y deseándole suerte en la semana.

Shinji se queda unos minutos sólo mirando la pantalla, releyendo los párrafos anteriores. Mensajes cotidianos, irrelevantes frases que intercambiaría con cualquiera de sus amigos. Ahoga un suspiro, hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá antes de responder y desearle buenas noches.

Una vez más, se pregunta qué pasaría si llama las cosas por su nombre.

 

+

 

Shinji sigue pensando en eso los días posteriores. Durante el día se concentra en los entrenamientos, el típico calendario apretado de la antesala al torneo. Escucha pacientemente a Yahaba y Kyoutani discutir, reconciliarse y discutir otra vez durante los descansos de las prácticas y en los recesos de la escuela.

Por las noches, casi siempre tiene un mensaje de Nishinoya. A veces incluso es él quien se anima a escribir primero, en especial después de un entrenamiento particularmente pesado.

Tiene que reprimir las ganas de citarlo algún día, de preguntarle si tiene algunas horas libre el fin de semana. Pero siempre lo piensa mejor y decide que no es buena idea. Después de todo, cualquier frase críptica como “tenemos que hablar” o “quiero decirte algo” suena demasiado dramática y en días previos al torneo nadie necesita más estrés encima.

No importa cuántas vueltas insista sobre el mismo tema, siempre puede contar con su cordura para impedir que haga cualquier tontería.

No tiene por qué confesar sus sentimientos.

Menos en un momento como éste.

Todas las noches se duerme pensando en lo mismo, que su amistad con Nishinoya ya es perfecta a su manera y que así es suficiente.

 

+

 

—¿Es que tu maleta tiene que ocupar todo el puto asiento? ¡Te dije que la guardaras con las demás!

—¿Siempre tienes que quejarte de todo lo que hago?

Shinji se siente un poco culpable cuando se ríe de la acalorada discusión que tienen Yahaba y Kyoutani en el asiento de atrás. Es una de esas típicas peleas que comienzan vociferando y que poco a poco el tono disminuye. Al cabo de un rato no se escuchan más que susurros, mezclándose con las conversaciones de sus kouhai de primero, sentados en la parte delantera del autobús.

A su izquierda, Kindaichi está concentrado en la ventana mientras Kunimi va adormecido en su asiento. Ninguno de los dos parece con deseos de hablar y Shinji tampoco, así que se reclina en el asiento lo mejor que puede, jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta.

No puede evitar sentirse nervioso, a pesar de todas las semanas de incansable entrenamiento.

Pero hoy será su primer partido oficial como estudiante de tercer año. El cosquilleo en la punta de su estómago no lo deja en paz desde ayer.

Cuando llegan al gimnasio de Sendai, el equipo está particularmente callado. Shinji se echa la mochila al hombro, sintiéndola más pesada que de costumbre pero sabe que sólo es la impresión por el nerviosismo. Se mueve por inercia entre sus compañeros, colocándose al frente, casi a la par que Yahaba y Kyoutani.

Es un gesto casi automático, con Kindaichi y Kunimi justo detrás, con los demás alumnos de primero cuidando la retaguardia. Es justo en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que esto es real. Ya no están Oikawa ni Iwaizumi para marcar el paso. Tampoco Makki o Matsukawa para darle una palmadita en el hombro que instantáneamente lo tranquilice.

Ahora es él quien traza el camino y el peso de aquella responsabilidad le llega tan de golpe que por un instante no hay espacio para los nervios.

—Llegamos bastante temprano, seguro encontramos un buen espacio en la grada para la primera ronda de partidos—  Yahaba les hace una señal para que giren hacia la izquierda. Tienen que esperar hasta la segunda ronda de partidos y seguro que el entrenador aprobará que echen un vistazo a sus futuros rivales antes de comenzar con el calentamiento.

—Eso espero, el voleibol con malas vistas es un desperdicio— masculla Kyoutani, quien por un instante parece ser el que guía toda la expedición. Shinji se queda mirándolo por unos segundos, quien lo viera ahora sería incapaz de creer los malos modos con los que volvió al equipo.

Están a punto de subir a las gradas cuando es Kunimi quien les comenta acerca de dos estudiantes de primero que se quedaron rezagados. El problema es que cuando lo dice, usa su característico tono pasivo agresivo, advirtiéndoles que no será él quien acuda en su búsqueda.

—Puedo ir por ellos, no deben estar muy lejos— Shinji le da un toque a Yahaba en el hombro— procura que Mizoguchi-sensei no se entere antes que yo vuelva. Si preguntan, estamos en el baño— dice con tono jovial, para restar importancia al asunto.

Por suerte, sus instintos están en lo correcto porque le basta con caminar unos cuantos metros para encontrar a sus kouhais amontonados frente a uno de los murales informativos.

—Si buscan guiarse con el mapa quizás es mejor si me preguntan a mí— el gesto de reprobación no dura más que un instante en su rostro. Sin duda eso de imponer disciplina a los novatos no es su fuerte. Es el tipo de cosa que se le da mucho mejor a Yahaba en su calidad de capitán y también a Kyoutani, quien impone únicamente con su silenciosa presencia.

Los guía entre la multitud, el estadio llenándose con cada minuto que pasa. Hay tantas emociones ahí reunidas que Shinji siente un nudo en la garganta. En momentos así es inevitable sentirse parte de algo más grande que uno mismo.

—¡Watari!

Se queda estático ahí en medio del pasillo, las miradas curiosas de sus kouhais sobre él y el recién llegado. Shinji mira a Nishinoya por encima de su hombro, radiante como el sol.

Ahora no sólo tiene el nudo en su garganta sino que además le falta el aliento.

Cuando les dice a sus kouhais que se adelanten, no puede jurar que esté pensando con claridad. Es puro instinto, los pasos alejándose a su espalda y Nishinoya acercándose a él de un salto. Se gira con un rápido movimiento y entonces Shinji nota al resto de Karasuno, un par de metros atrás.

Ninguno parece darle importancia a que su líbero estrella esté ahí frente a él y no demoran en marcharse.

—Noya-san…

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas cuidando de tus kouhais? ¡Ser senpai es muy difícil!— como siempre es él quien pauta la conversación, desarmando a Shinji con sonrisas y frases ingeniosas.

—Lo es…— asiente, con una tenue sonrisa. Vienen a él todas las noches en vela preguntándose qué tan buena idea será declararse. Ahora tiene a Nishinoya frente a frente y todas las dudas vuelven a él con fuerza.

—¿Te fijaste? Nuestras llaves no se cruzan hasta la final— Shinji no responde automáticamente, pero lo cierto es que sí se fijó. Están en llaves diferentes del torneo, así que la única posibilidad de una revancha es si ambos llegan a la final— ¿No  lo hace todo más emocionante?

—Creo que prefiero concentrarme en un partido a la vez— baja la vista, por un instante demasiado abrumado por la sonrisa de Nishinoya. Cuando encuentra sus miradas de nuevo, se siente repentinamente más valiente— pero sí, es más emocionante. Quiero la revancha, Noya-san.

—¡Pues no lo tendrás tan fácil!— él se remueve, sus cejas arqueadas y gesto desafiante. Shinji siente que le explotará el pecho, pero en este preciso momento no tiene nada que ver con el torneo. Lo único que quiere es perderse un poco en la sonrisa de Nishinoya, quedarse así un par de segundos más porque cuando se despidan sólo habrá espacio para el deporte.

Lo piensa una vez más. Sólo es abrir la boca y sincerarse. Puede incluso armarse de valor y comentarlo deprisa, casi como si se tratara de un dato curioso.

_“Me gustas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? De todas las personas de Miyagi tenía que ser precisamente un rival. ¿No es gracioso?”_

Ahí está en sus labios, tatuado en la punta de su lengua.

—Noya-san…

—¿Mhm?

La frase está ahí, incluso tiene muy claro el tono que usará, para quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero guarda silencio cuando lo mira a los ojos, se ve reflejado en ellos y las mejillas le arden tanto que por un instante teme que todo esté escrito ahí en su sonrojo.

Hay algo tan intenso en los gestos de Nishinoya que sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer.

—Buena suerte…— extiende su mano, un gesto tembloroso que siempre puede achacarle al nerviosismo del torneo.

La respuesta es automática, él le estrecha la mano entre las suyas, apretándola con firmeza. Le regala otra de sus sonrisas, una que ilumina todo el pasillo.

—¡Buena suerte, Watari! ¡Nos vemos en la final!— Shinji está sonriendo también, contagiado de aquella energía.

Cuando Nishinoya rompe la magia recordándole que sus respectivos equipos están esperándolos en alguna parte del gimnasio, Shinji aún cree que hizo lo correcto deteniendo sus impulsos.

Realmente no es el momento adecuado. Tal vez cuando termine el torneo, entonces sí tenga una mejor oportunidad. Por un par de días más no va a pasar nada, está seguro que su absurdo enamoramiento seguirá ahí mañana. Y el día después de mañana.

—Nos vemos, Noya-san— susurra, haciendo un gesto de despedida. Nishinoya alza ambos brazos, agitándolos para decir adiós un par de veces antes de girarse y volver sobre sus pasos.

_Tal vez._

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé escribiendo esto como un regalo pero quedé perdida en la ship y todas sus posibilidades. Creo que llenaré esta tag yo solita. Ehem. Como si me hicieran falta más rarepairings.


End file.
